And I Know You Will Love Me
by Daisy St. Patience
Summary: Kagome manages to get to school after being away for close to three months. The teacher has a familar legend to tell but will Kagome be awake to hear it?


"And I Know You Will Love Me"

By Daisy St. Patience

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

AN: As of right now this is a one-shot but when I'm finally graced with some time a few chapters will be added.

RING

The school bell practically rang right into Kagome's ear as she pushed past the bumbling underclassmen to get to her classroom. She moaned as the sound pounded into her head adding to her morning headache. She had gotten back to her house an hour before the sun had come up and had only enough time to shower and find her school books that were beginning to gather dust before rushing off to school. Inuyasha had told her that with the new moon being that night she should go back to her time and that he would join her when the sun fell. She agreed since she needed to at least make some sort of appearance at school since she hadn't been there in three months.

Kagome sighed as she fell into her seat wincing as the movement jostled a wound on her back. _Stupid demons!_ She looked up to see her teacher glaring down at her. She exhaled deeply and looked down at her dirtied nails letting her hands distract her from the glaring woman looming over her. When was the last time she was able paint her nails like a normal teenage girl? When was the last time she did anything normal?

"Miss Higurashi, when you do come to school please do try to not be late, understood?" Kagome only nodded still looking at the five hundred year old dirt encrusted around her fingernails. _Stupid shower did nothing!_ She could hear small snickers in the back of the class as the teacher continued to glare down at her. She pulled her tired eyes up to meet the glare of her teacher. The teacher gasped noticing the circles under her eyes and badly concealed scars that crossed her cheeks. Since when had her student looked so lifeless? Kagome hung her head noticing the surprise in her teacher's eyes. Would anyone ever look at her again as a normal teenager?

"Yes, I understand. I will try harder next time." The teacher nodded dumbly and walked back to the front of the classroom. Kagome winced again as her back throbbed. _I really need Kaede to check that wound._ Kagome let a soft groan escape her lips as she adjusted herself in her seat. The past few weeks had been hell. Every demon in the Sengoku Jidai seemed to be hell-bent on getting her jewel shards. She let her hand drift to the vial beneath her blouse. It was always comforting the feel the warm glow of the shards against her chest like it was warming her very soul and reassuring her. And taunting her.

The Shikon no Tama was everything good and everything evil smashed into one innocent looking pink jewel which she so stupidly had shattered two years ago. And it threatened to take everything away from her once it was completed. _Midoriko, why did you create something that balanced on the blade of a knife between good and evil? And why did I have to be entrusted with its completion? _Kagome took a deep breath and looked to the window noticing how her friends seemed to be staring intently at the board. _They must have been staring. Do I really look that bad?_ Kagome leaned her head into her palm as she watched the clouds drift by outside. The teacher's voice whispered quietly in her ear.

"Five hundred years ago, there was a rumor of a great jewel of power…" Kagome felt her eyelids begin to flutter closed. _So tired_.

"The Shikon no Tama. The Jewel of Four Souls. It was protected by a young priestess in a village near this very school. The priestess who had devoted her life to the protection of the jewel was killed by a powerful demon and the jewel disappeared for fifty years…" _I've heard this before, Kaede, I've heard it all before._ Kagome slumped lower in her seat until her head was resting on her desk.

"The jewel reappeared in the hands of a mysterious young girl. She freed a demon that had been sealed to a tree of ages by the dead priestess fifty years before. It appeared as if she was the reincarnation of the dead priestess…" _Stupid Kikyo. Stupid soul. Never just Kagome. _Kagome's eyes began to drift closed again as she watched a flash of red and silver outside the window. _Stupid Inuyasha!_

"Somehow the jewel was shattered and the young girl and the demon vowed to return the jewel to its original form." The teacher looked at her bewildered students before sparing a glance at the exhausted young girl who was nodding off.

"You all are probably wondering what is the significance of a story like this. But this legend is one of the greatest stories of everlasting and undying love. The love of a human and a demon…" Kagome was snoring softly as a soft puddle of drool began to collect on her desk. The teacher looked thoughtfully down at her while she let her students whisper among themselves. _The young girl's name was Kagome, but I'm sure you already knew that._ The teacher let a small smile drift onto her face as she looked down on the slumbering girl. Her gaze drifted to the window where a young boy was sitting perched in a tree just a few yards away from the window. He disappeared in the next instant. _Yes, I'm sure you already knew that._

Please review!


End file.
